


Is this the start of some cheesy porno?

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Shower Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings a surprise that Cas absolutely falls in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this the start of some cheesy porno?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry for how long this took. I just....I have no excuses except that real life is in the way right now. Work, friends and shit. So many birthdays in April and May. I've started writing updates on my profile so if you ever wanna know what's going on with my writing you can check it out there. I am NOT abandoning this series at all. I just take so damn long to write. The next 2 chapter are gonna come out pretty close together so it may take me a little while to get it done. BUT you'll be happier than if I just give you the next one, because the end of that is....well, no spoilers.   
> I'm so sorry everyone and for those of you who have stuck with me I love you and appreciate you. Thanks so much!!

 

“If it rains for one more day I’m going to scream.” Dean said running up to the door of the motel. Cas was standing with the key and turned around smiling.

“It’s not all bad. You happen to look delicious soaking wet.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas gently. Cas kissed him back just as sweetly but pulled back and cupped Dean’s cheek.

“But you’re freezing. Get inside before you get sick again.” Cas turned and opened the door quickly and ushered Dean inside. He shut the door behind them and motioned to the bathroom. “You should take a shower and heat up. How’d you get so wet in the first place? You don’t get that soaked from the car to here.”

Dean ran a hand down his mouth and shook his head. “I, uh, made a pit stop.” He unzipped his jacket and a little gray striped head popped out.

“Oh my god.” Cas said reaching out to unzip Dean’s jacket fully and scooped the little fluff ball into his arms. “The poor baby is soaked!” He bent down and unzipped his pack and pulled out a towel and wrapped it around them. “Where did you find it?”

“It was pure luck. I hit a red light and happened to turn my head and saw him next to the storm drain. So I jumped out and grabbed him before he fell in. I’m wet because I spent the next 30 minutes looking for a mom cat or a kid searching for the cat, or wanted posters or, something. Then I ran into the drug store and got a little bag of food and a small litter pan for tonight.” Dean said but Cas didn’t seem to be listening anymore. He was just staring at him.

“Dean. You saved this kittens life.”

“Anyone would have done it.”

Cas shook his head and looked down at the baby again. “No they wouldn’t have. And you already went out and bought things to take care of it.”

“Well he needs, you know, stuff. At least until tomorrow when I take him to the shelter.”

“Shelter?” Cas asked holding the kitten a little closer.

Dean nodded. “I can’t keep him Cas. Me and Sam move around too much. Plus Sam’s a dog person. He’d kill me.”

“What about his family?”

“I, uh, I looked Cas. He doesn’t have a family.”

Cas shook his head. “He might. I’ll look again tomorrow-”

“I found a box that said ‘free kittens’. Nobody is coming back for him Cas, I’m sorry.”

“He’s too little to be in a shelter Dean.”

Dean reached out and ran his hand down Cas shoulder. “It’s because he’s so little he’ll find a home sooner. He’s still cute. Kids like kittens.”

“Yeah well so do I. If nobody else wants him, then I’ll take him.”

“Don’t you already have a cat?”

Cas nodded and finished wiping off the kitten before gently putting him on the floor to let him run around. “So adding one more won’t be a big deal. Cats are supposed to come in pairs anyway, to keep each other company. Puff Puff won’t be happy, but she seldom is, so it’s fine.”

Dean grabbed the lapels of Cas’ jacket and pulled him for a kiss. Cas really was the sweetest man. He was going to take in a baby kitten, out of the goodness of his own heart, just on the chance that someone MIGHT not want him. Cas really was perfect.

“Dean.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and kissed him back. “You are.” Another kiss. “So perfect.”

Dean pulled back confused. “Me?”

“Yes you. Why do you always look so surprised when someone compliments you?”

“I didn’t do anything worth complimenting. There was a defenseless kitten in trouble. Who wouldn’t stop to help?”

Cas kissed him again. “A lot of people. A lot of people would see a stray and keep going. But not only did you save him. You went LOOKING for his home. In the rain. For a half an hour. Then you took money out of your own pocket to buy him things that he would need even when you had no intention of keeping him.”

“I couldn’t let him starve before I got him someplace safe.” Dean said embarrassed. Really Cas was making a big deal over nothing.

“Dean you’re a hero and you don’t even know it.” Cas seemed like he was going to lean in again but then pulled back and picked up his bag. “Now you should get out of those clothes and into the shower before you freeze.”

“You’re wet too Cas.” Dean said and Cas shook his head.

“Barely. Let me just throw my wet shirt in the sink and then the bathroom is all yours. No arguments. Sam will be upset if you come home sick again.”

Dean laughed and threw his wet coat over the chair by the table. “I dunno. You took pretty good care of me last time.”

“I can take care of you without you actually needing to be sick Dean.” He said and Dean’s heart squeezed. He already did. Cas was always taking care of him. Shooting him considerate texts. Asking after Sam. Calling him a hero.

 “I’ll get changed first and then you can hop in the shower. Look after the baby while I’m gone.” He said and took his bag into the bathroom before closing the door gently. Dean rubbed his hands down his face and tried to calm his heart. Just being near Cas had his heart pounding. Would it always be like this? When would he stop being affected by something as small as Cas’ smile? He shook his head and dropped his bag on the floor and dug around for his clothes. Suddenly the kitten walked up to him and let out the most pathetic little mew Dean had ever heard.

“You hungry little guy?” Dean grabbed the bag of food he’d bought and the tiny little bowl with paw prints all over it and ripped the bag open dropping it into the dish. The kitten, who really needed a name, pounced over and stuck his head in the bowl and knocked a single piece out of the bowl and tried to crunch it but seemed to be having problems. Dean picked it up and held it between his fingers hoping that would help. “No crunchies? Okay, try this then.” Dean went back into his bag and pulled out a can of soft food. He dumped the crunchy food back into the bag and dumped the wet food into the bowl and put it in front of him. This was better. The kitten dove head first into it and within seconds ¼ of it was already gone. Dean pet his little body and pulled out another bowl so he could fill it with water. He had half a water bottle in his bag so he just dumped the rest of it in the bowl and stuffed the empty bottle back in his bag. He stood up to see Cas standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching him.

“Kind of creepy just watching like that Cas.” Dean said to try and make light of the situation. Cas was looking at him again. In that ‘hero’ way and Dean still didn’t feel like he deserved it.

“Be honest. What else, besides food and cat litter is in that bag for a ‘one night guest’?”

Dean scratched his cheek, knowing he was busted. “Alright. So maybe I got him a toy or two to keep him company. But it could be scary in that cage, so I just wanted him to have something nice.”

Cas rolled off the door. “Uh, huh. And what else?”

“What else do you want in there?” Dean asked and Cas just raised a brow.

Dean sighed and bent down to pick up a laser pointer. “It’s not my fault. The lady at the store said it would tire him out so I could get sleep without him trying to keep me up all night. I like my sleep.” He tossed it at Cas who caught it easily. “So start playing with him. I want him ready for bed when we are. And can you set up his box? If your cat pees on me-”

“He’s a baby Dean. He’s probably not house trained yet. But he will be, right baby?” Cas said leaning down to pet the kittens little head. He wound his baby tail around Cas’ leg and mewed pathetically at him.

“He needs some bass in his voice.”

Cas laughed. “Leave him alone. And wait, how are you so sure it’s a boy anyway? You may be talking about a little princess.”

“Oh he’s a boy. Pick him up and have a look if you don’t believe me. But that dude owes me dinner after how many times he hit me in the face with….those.”

Cas smothered a laugh and grinned. “Testicles Dean.”

Dean picked up his clothes. “Shut up.” He passed Cas and leaned in to kiss him. “I’m going to take a shower as you so bossily ordered.”

“You love it.” Cas said and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, a little bit.” He went into the bathroom and kicked the door behind him. He dropped his clothes on the back of the toilet seat and stripped his shirt off and chucked it on top of Cas’. He’d hang it all up after he took a shower. He WAS cold. He turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot. When there was steam actually coming from the tub he stripped off his jeans and boxers then emptied his pockets onto the side of the sink and laid his pants in the sink with their shirts.

“Hey Dean I left my-” Cas opened the door then just stood in the doorway with his mouth open. Dean glanced over his shoulder then grabbed the phone that was lying next to his wallet.

“Phone? Yeah I saw it after I took out mine.” He offered it but Cas stood rooted to the spot and didn’t reach for it. He just kept staring at Dean. Dean felt the redness creep up his neck. Why was Cas still staring? “Cas.” He tried again. Cas finally took a step forward and grabbed the phone.

“Sorry. I uh, thought you’d already be in the shower.” Cas said and Dean shrugged.

“I had to wait for it to get warm. No big deal. Nothing you haven’t seen before right?”

Cas nodded slowly. “Yes, but it’s been, a while.”

And it had been. Last time Dean had been sick. So there was nothing sexy happening there. And before that it had been just a blow job and even though he’d been naked, Cas hadn’t. One of his magic powers. The last time he’d actually seen Cas naked had been…when they had sex the first time. Could that be right? He’d only had sex with Cas ONCE? Sure they’d done other stuff, but he’d really only had sex with Cas one time? That seemed impossible. That it was a lifetime ago even if it was only about a month.

“Yeah. I guess it has.” He finally said and took a step back towards the shower. “Guess I should get in before I lose all the hot water.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Cas swallowed hard and nodded but still didn’t move to leave. Dean felt a surge of courage and stepped back toward Cas. He reached out and cupped Cas cheek.

“You know you feel a little cold yourself. You sure you don’t need a shower too? I’d hate for you to get sick.”

Cas finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in because he grinned and stepped into Dean’s touch. “You know, I think I could go for a shower. So you should probably hurry up so you don’t use all the water right?”

“Or we could be responsible and conserve water by sharing?”

“Is this the start to some cheesy porno?” Cas asked and Dean laughed.

“Well I mean, I guess GOOD porn doesn’t start like this.”

Cas leaned over and placed his phone on the sink and took another step into Dean so he was almost pressed against him. “Ask me Dean.”

Dean slid his hand into Cas’ hair and brought their foreheads together. “You wanna take a shower with me Cas?”

Cas nodded and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He put his hand in the middle of Dean’s chest and gently pushed him back. “Get in.”

“If I knew how easy it was to get you naked I’d have asked sooner.” Dean said stepping into the shower. He was trying to be smooth, but that was broken when he yelped and hopped back cursing and reached for the knobs. The water was hot as hell. He’d wanted it warm, not scalding. Cas laughed as he slipped his jeans off and stepped into the shower behind Dean and closed the curtain.

“Don’t be such a baby. It’s not that hot.”

“That’s because I turned it down!” Dean reasoned but Cas just rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of body wash he must have put in here earlier when he was changing. Dean liked the idea of using Cas’ wash. Of smelling like him. This went way beyond a sexy shower scene. This was more intimate. More personal. He turned around as Cas poured some of the gel into his hand. Dean held out his own hand but Cas shook his head.

“Let me.” He said and reached out to run his soapy hands over Dean’s shoulders. His eyes followed his hands, roaming over his arms as he washed his way down. “Your arms really are something Dean.”

“All those arm wrestling contests really paid off then.” Dean kept trying to make light of everything because if he didn’t he knew he’d melt into a puddle at Cas’ feet. Everything with him was too much. Too much heat. Too much feeling. Just too much of all of it. His heart was slamming in his chest and he could barely breathe. Cas was touching him so gently, taking his time, literally showering him with affection. He slid his hands over Dean’s chest and over his stomach, across his hips. Then he dropped to his knees and started washing Dean’s thighs.

“Cas.”

“Let me take care of you Dean.” Cas said and slid his hands down Dean’s calves, and ran over his feet. “Turn around and rinse off.”

Dean did as he was told and faced away from Cas, still trying to get his breathing under control. Dean didn’t think he’d ever been so happy about something so innocent before. It wasn’t just that he was turned on, he was, but it was more than that. Usually he just thought with his dick and that was all. But with Cas everything was different. Yes he was hard, but it was like Cas had turned him on with his words and his mere presence before even touching him. The way he’d stared at him when he called him a hero. Damn. If he were honest, it had always been this way with Cas. Cas got Dean’s heart racing more than anyone before him, and that was just talking to him on the phone. Or laughing with him, or just watching movies. He’d admitted to himself he had feelings for Cas, but then he’d done what he always did and stored it away to ignore until the day when he couldn’t anymore. Guess that day had come. If Cas had just gotten into the shower and preceded to start a steamy, pun intended, shower scene it wouldn’t have given Dean a chance to think about anything. But this? Taking care of him, washing him carefully, and gently? Treating him as if he were the most precious thing in the world? He couldn’t ignore it anymore. He had feelings for Cas. He could at least admit it to himself. Not just that he had feelings. That he had SERIOUS feelings for Cas. Feelings that went beyond a crush. He leaned his hands against the tile in front of him to try and ground himself. Now that he admitted it to himself, what did that change? What did he do about it? He was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly when Cas bit his ass cheek. He yelped, the second time in 10 minutes, damn was that embarrassing, and turned his head to see Cas grinning up at him.

“Sorry. I just couldn’t help myself.” Cas ran his hands up Dean’s ass and then stood up to drag his hands up Dean’s back. “You seem lost in thought. Care to share?”

“Just, uh, thinking if I should bite you back. You know there’s probably gonna be a bruise now.” Yeah, there was no way Dean could go into ‘feelings’ right now. He was too much of a chicken for that. But playful? Playful he could do. 

Cas smiled and reached around Dean to rinse his hands. “You can bite me if you want to.” He whispered in Dean’s ear then pressed a kiss to his neck. “Just let me wash your hair first.”

“Do I get to wash you next?”

Cas leaned over and grabbed the bottle of 2 in 1 and poured some on his hands. “If you really want to. Or I can wash myself while you just lean back and relax?”

Dean laughed again as Cas’ fingers started running over his hair. “So did you WATCH a porn recently that you just wanted to act out? Or….”

Cas tugged Dean’s hair gently. “You want me to act out a porn?” He pushed his chest against Dean’s back and made a really high pitched whine. “Oh I seemed to have slipped! The floor is sooooo slippery. I wonder what else is slippery in here?”

Dean burst into laughter and quickly turned around and put his hands on Cas’ shoulder. “Stop. Stop. No. I can’t. I can’t.”

Cas was grinning and raised a brow, “No?”

“No.” Dean was laughing so hard he kept tilting his head down, which caused the soap to drip into his eye. “Ah, son of a bitch.”

“Well rinse off dummy.”

“You distracted me.” He said throwing his head under the hot spray and rubbing the water on his eyes. “Worst porn ever.”

Cas laughed and added his own help of rinsing Dean’s hair and face. “You said you didn’t want it to be porn.”

“I never said I wanted to be blinded either.”

“Don’t be such a baby. You’ll be fine in a second.”

Dean felt Cas rubbing his eye gently despite his teasing and when he finally blinked his eyes back open Cas was standing really close to him, examining his face. His blue eyes concentrated on his task. Concern etched on his pretty face. Dean couldn’t stop himself, he grabbed Cas’ arm and tugged him forward against his chest and crushed their lips together. Cas wound his arms around Dean’s neck and grinned, pulling back slightly.

“Now THIS is how you start a porn.”

Dean coughed out a laugh and kissed him again. “Enough with the porn stuff.”

“You.” Cas pressed a kiss to him. “Started.” Another kiss. “It.”

Dean decided that instead of answering he was just going to grab Cas’ ass and pull him closer against him. Cas grabbed onto Dean’s biceps and squeezed. That gave him an idea. He slid his hands down Cas’ ass to his thighs and wrapped his hands around them, lifted Cas clean off the floor and turned them so Cas’ back was against the wall and he was pinned against Dean’s chest. Cas hissed and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. He felt Cas’ cock twitch against his belly and he couldn’t help congratulating himself. This seemed to be something Cas really liked. He remembered pushing Cas up against the wall months ago and Cas had practically ripped his shirt trying to strip him.

“You like this?” He asked dipping his head to run his hips along Cas’ neck. Cas nodded and gripped Dean’s shoulders tighter.

“Apparently.”

Dean snorted and nipped Cas’ ear. “You don’t know?” He whispered and Cas shrugged.

“It wasn’t really one of my kinks before. I mean, I’ve been shoved against walls before sure, it’s usually nice or whatever as long as the guy doesn’t drop me, but, fuck Dean, with you…just, damn.”

Dean gripped Cas’ thighs tighter and pressed his chest against Cas so they were as close as possible. “I promise I’ll never drop you Cas.” He tilted his head and sucked a sensitive spot just under Cas’ chin.

“I, ah! Appreciate that.”

Dean shifted so he could hold Cas with one arm, and used the wall for support. He slid his hand up Cas’ stomach and across his chest. “I love looking at you.” He raked his gaze over Cas stomach, chest then slide his hand up and cupped Cas’ cheek. He slid his thumb over Cas’ lips and leaned back in to kiss him again. He’d said it before, but he really never could get tired of kissing this man. Cas’ lips were the fucking softest.

But Cas wasn’t in the mood for sweet, he leaned into the kiss and bit Dean’s lip, which he knew Dean loved. So to return the favor he dropped his hand from Cas’ cheek and lightly ran his fingernails down Cas’ chest. Cas moaned against his mouth and gripped him even tighter. Dean was going to have marks on his arms again. Which was fine by him.

“Dean.”

Dean half nodded, but ignored Cas gasping his name and sucked Cas’ tongue into his mouth. He wanted Cas to kiss him hard.  He wanted to feel his tongue against him. Filling his mouth, taking control, sucking back. He wanted it to be the fucking sloppiest kiss he’d ever had, as long as he could taste every part of Cas’ mouth. Cas gave him exactly what he wanted. He slid his hands off Dean’s shoulders finally and grabbed the back of his head. Pulling Dean against him. Holding him in place. Basically fucking his mouth and giving Dean everything that he wanted. Taking what he wanted. He may be pinned against the wall, but there was no mistaking who was in control right now. Cas. Always Cas. Dean arched into the kiss as much as he could, running his hand up and down Cas’ belly, but never touching anything else, even when Cas pushed against him. He wanted this to last. He wanted to feel it all with Cas. Cas pulled back from the kiss and bit his lips again a little harder than he had before.

“Take me to bed Dean.” It wasn’t a request. His voice had dropped, huskier than Dean had ever heard it before.

Dean nodded and leaned over to shut the shower off. Cas never got a chance to get washed, but he didn’t seem to concerned about it so Dean wouldn’t worry about it either. He pulled the curtain aside and let Cas slide down his body slowly, making sure to draw it out as long as possible. Cas jumped out of the tub and grabbed the towel and held it open to Dean.

“Come here.”

Again Dean just nodded and stepped out of the tub and into Cas’ waiting arms. Cas wrapped the towel around him and started rubbing, drying him quickly and efficiently. When he was done he turned toward the door but Dean grabbed the towel from Cas’ fingers and wrapped Cas in it instead.

“You next Cas. You don’t want to get cold do you?”

“You’re going to warm me up.”

“Yeah but we don’t want to get the bed wet.”

Cas laughed and turned in Dean’s arms, kissing him. “The bed is probably going to get wet either way.” Dean was taking his time running the soft towel over Cas’ arms. “Dean. Hurry up.”

“What’s the rush?” As turned on as Dean was, as much as he wanted to run to the bed, he was also enjoying teasing Cas. Cas seemed to be really impatient right now, and Dean loved it.

Cas took a step closer to Dean and dropped his voice again. “I want to have sex with you. Right now. And it’s much easier on a bed than in the shower so come on or should I bite you again to get you moving?”

Dean didn’t get a chance to answer because Cas leaned over and bit his shoulder. Not hard, just enough that Dean felt it. Enough that Cas got what he wanted and Dean put his hand on Cas’ chest and pushed him toward the door.

“Ok. You win.”

“I always do.”

Dean followed Cas out of the bathroom up to the bed. Cas grabbed his shoulders and shoved him so he fell onto the bed first. Then he climbed on top and straddled his waist, making sure to press himself against Dean, sliding his dick along Dean’s. Dean hissed and tried to reach out for him, but Cas held his shoulders down and kissed him. Taking control again, just how he knew Dean liked it, doing everything he could to get Dean as worked up as him. Damn, if a bit of picking Cas up and scratching got him this hot, he’d make sure to do it more often. He liked this side of Cas. This man working purely on desire, so turned on he only had a single focus, Dean. He wrapped his hands around Cas’ wrists and just held on and pushed his hips up against Cas. Cas pulled back from the kiss and sucked on Dean’s neck, making him squirm even more.

“How do you want it Dean?”

“I, uh, whatever you want.”

Cas shook his head and sucked harder on Dean’s neck. Dean hissed and couldn’t help the groan that fell from his mouth. Cas KNEW how sensitive his neck was.

“Do you want to fuck me this time?” He asked and Dean could barely swallow the spit in his mouth. The image of Cas on top of him, riding him as he took what he wanted from Dean. His hands still holding Dean for balance. Cas moving above him, getting closer and closer, his face full of concentration.  Hell yeah he wanted that. Dean nodded, his hands flying down to grip Cas’ hips when he moved to get off.

“Like this. Stay on top Cas. Ride me? Please?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I just gotta…” He pulled himself out of Dean’s hands and hopped off the bed.

“Cas.”

“I’m coming back.” He said quickly rummaging in his bag. He finally stood back up with the bottle of lube and a row of condom wrappers.

“Pretty ambitious.” Dean teased as Cas crawled back on top of him. Cas grinned as he dropped the lube on Dean’ belly and ripped open one of the condoms.

“Next time.”

Dean laughed and rubbed Cas’ thighs gently. “You always say next time.”

“Because you always turn me on to the point that I can’t control myself anymore. Next time maybe I’ll blindfold you so I don’t get sucked into those beautiful green eyes.”

“Promises promises.” Dean muttered but shut up when Cas grabbed him in his hand and started to slide the condom down.

Dean cut off any other joke he might have made when Cas sat up and poured lube into his hand and reached behind himself.

“Cas I can-”

“No. I need you fucking now Dean. I’m so close already.” Cas started sliding his own fingers in and Dean had a hard time breathing. The picture that Cas made with his own fingers in his ass like that, panting above him, his face slightly red. Dean grabbed the lube and poured some on his dick. He wanted to be ready when Cas was. Fuck, just watching him like this and he could probably come. There was no way he was lasting very long. But then, Cas didn’t seem in the mood to draw it out either. Cas finally locked eyes with Dean and pulled his fingers out and braced his hands on Dean’s chest.

“Ready? Tell me you’re ready?” Cas panted and Dean nodded again. Cas grabbed Dean and slid himself down slowly. “Ah. Shit.”

Dean tried to sit up but Cas shoved him down again, making Dean’s heart speed up. This was exactly what he wanted, and whether Cas knew that, or was just so caught up in his own pleasure, didn’t matter. He slide his hands up Dean’s shoulders again and held on, digging his fingers into the muscle as he slide all the way down until Dean’s pelvis was resting against Cas’ soft ass. Dean let his hands grab Cas’ hips but didn’t try and move him, he just held on. He wanted Cas to do it. He wanted Cas to take from him.

“Gotta move.” Cas said pushing up and Dean had to grit his teeth. Fuck that felt amazing. Cas started a pace of slowly fucking himself on Dean’s dick, still holding onto Dean’s shoulders as he moved himself up and down. Dean moved one hand off of Cas’ hips and drew his fingers across Cas’ own leaking dick. “Dean!”

Cas started moving faster, sliding up until he was almost out, then slamming back down, over and over, canting his hips in just the right way. Dean increased the pressure of his hand and Cas’ back arched and then he was coming on Dean’s hand and stomach. That was it. The look on Cas’ face as he came, the way he tightened around Dean, the way he was panting and mumbling nonsense pushed Dean over the edge. He pushed up into Cas’ ass one more time and came so hard he lost his breathe. He closed his eyes as Cas fell on top of him also breathing heavily in his ear. Fuck. Just fuck. He felt Cas whispering against his ear, kissing his neck, but he had no idea what he was saying. He rubbed Cas’ back softly and tried to regain focus. It felt like forever before Cas actually sat up and pulled himself off Dean. Dean sat up, this time Cas let him, and he carefully took the condom off.  Cas leaned down and rubbed Dean’s stomach, Dean realized the gesture rubbed some of the come into his skin, almost as if he were marking him. Then Cas leaned over and grabbed another towel from his bag and handed it to Dean so he could wipe off his hands.

“Sorry, you just had a shower too.”

Dean smiled and finished wiping off before he pitched it back to the floor. “Trust me when I say I am so okay with how this ended.”

Cas laid down next to Dean and propped his head on his shoulder. Dean curled his arm around Cas and pulled him against his chest.

“Thanks Dean.”

“I should be thanking you.”

Cas shook his head and kissed his cheek. “I mean for everything.”

Dean wasn’t quite sure what that meant but he wasn’t going to ruin the moment. So they laid together quietly for a while. Then suddenly, Dean couldn’t help it and yelped for the 3rd time that night.

“What’s the matter?”

“Your cat is climbing up my leg.” Dean said gritting his teeth. He glared down and saw the little terror climbing up the bed with his little claws out and proud as he walked up Dean’s body.

Cas smiled and lifted his head also watching the progress of the little monster. “Grayson.”

“What?”

“That’s his name. Grayson.”

Dean reached down and picked up the kitten and dropped him on Cas’ chest. “Yeah well, you keep your grey son on that side of the bed.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him again. “Don’t be a baby.”

“You’ve called me a baby about 20 times tonight. I don’t know if I should be offended or not.”

“Well you’re my baby if that makes you feel better.”

Dean snorted but felt his chest ping at the words. Cas’ baby. Huh, again unsurprisingly, that idea didn’t bother him like it probably should have. He pulled Cas closer and kissed his head. They’d always joked around with pet names, since the beginning, it was a part of the game, but now it felt less like a game and more like the real thing.

“Thanks sweetheart.”

They curled up together and ended up taking a nap. Even though he must have moved Grayson about 5 times, he still wound up with the little fur ball curled up against his neck, purring in his ear, with Cas curled up against his other side, snoring in his other ear. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but fuck if he would trade it for anything else.


End file.
